Fallenclan
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: "... Fallenstar loooked at two legs... TWO LEGS? She had paws, right?" Fallenstar and her clan had seen black rain, and there they are, as two-legs. Why Two-Legs? OC characters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fallenkit opened and stretched her stiff body, mewling for milk. A gentle plop beside her landed, and a kit squirmed next to her.

" Look! Let's name the one with long silvery fur Fallenkit, after our clan, the one with amber colored eyes Amberkit, and the one with black short fur, Ashkit... For you, my mate." Stonetail purred at his mate, Blossomash.

Secretly, they were worried, Amberkit was born with her eyes open and glassy. Fallenkit blindly crawled around, suckling milk from the warm curve. She slowly opened one eye, a silvery blue eye.

" Awwww... Look at Fallenkit's eye it's silve-" Blossomash ended with a gasp.

Her kit's right eye was silver, and the left eye was a complete, piercing blue.

The former medicine cat, murmured, " They're... Different."

Fallenkit mewed again and closed her eyes. Why were they so worried? Oh well. She wanted to see more. Slowly, she opened both her eyes.

" Look... The blue eye is fading into the normal color? What's happening?" Blossomash asked worriedly.

" I should call the leader, we had a prophecy... We were sitting on a stone, our tails covered in blossoms. A black rush blood churned a silvery blue and then turned a scarlet glossy color." the Medicine cat whispered.

A crisp leaf landed inside. Instantly, Ashkit panted and turned and twisted around. His stomach was revealed and pools of red blood spread.

" Ashkit!"

The weak kit heaved once more and died. Silence had settled. Tonight, they were going to sit for Vigil for the young kit. Fallenkit hissed at the fading warmth of the dead kit. Why wasn't her brother getting warmer.

_2 moons later_

A group of kits played outside, in the shining moonlight, when almost every cat was asleep.

" Catch!" Featherkit, almost apprenticed, said.

Shadowkit caught it ferociously with his teeth, earning admiring stares from MOST she-cats.

" Fallenkit! Catch!" Shadowkit, Featherkit's littermate yelped and threw it at her.

She backed away into a bramble bush.

" I got it -_OW_!" Fallenkit yelped, her paw was pierced with several thorns.

" Fallenkit!" Scarletkit cried. " Hang on, I'll get the medicine cat!"

She hurriedly look around, the medicine cat was sharing tongues with Starclan!

" We mustn't wake up anyone!" Amberkit cried.

" Hold on, I've seen the medicine cat do it." Featherkit smiled bravely and caught hold of one the thorns.

He latched on and swiftly pulled it out with his teeth. He continued with the other ones. Unknown to them, the medicine cat was just back and watching them. The medicine cat decided Featherkit would be fit for his apprentice. After all, he was going to be an elder soon.

_4 more moons later_

" Fallenkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Squirreltalon. I hope Squirreltalon, the deputy, will pass down all he knows on to you." Cinderstar said, dipping her head.

" Squirreltalon**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sparrowleaf, and you have shown yourself to be dauntless and honest. You will be the mentor of Fallenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fallenpaw."

Fallenaw looked up at Squirreltalon. This was great! She touched noses with her new mentor. Amberpaw's mentor was Shrewwhisper, she looked pretty mad and disturbed. Poor her. Scarletpaw, her best friend's mentor was Mosspoppy.

_16 moons later_

She padded down the stream staring at her reflection. A healing scar was shown on her ear and flank. Fallentree, position? Deputy. Apprentice? Mousepaw.

Oh, Mousepaw was the kit of Scarletpool and Squirreltalon. He was bright and brave, daring yet cautious. She remembered the first day she trained with him, which was a few days ago, they were attacked by a fox. Foam had come out of its mouth, its leg was possibly crushed by a monster.

She remembered how it dragged it and bit and snarled at them. It tried to claw at Mousepaw, and she jumped in front to protect him. She was scratched on her flank, and Mousepaw was cut on the tail. It ran away AFTER Mistpetal, Speckletail, and Stonedust came.

She curiously wondered if anything was going on with Speckletail and Stonedust, it might just be her imagination... But she could be wrong. They disappeared suddenly at random times and came back at dusk.

She knew that Sandmark was going to claim Clearwater soon. Too soon.

Oh, how Fallentree wished to start a family. She would consult it to Featherheart and Scarletpool and ask their opinions. Scarletpool was delighted that she would be considering it. Featherheart would _ALWAYS_ change the subject.

" It'll be great! Maybe I'd have a tom and you have a she-cat and they could have mates! That would be fun!" Scarletpool would dreamily say.

" You're mouse brained, Scarletpool. But that would be neat." Fallentree would reply.

That was the day Amberfeather consulted a dream to her.

_It was so real..._

_" I was standing next to a dark forest, with a light ahead of her. She was running hard, a stench of death next to her. A flowing river of dark blood, murky with black was flowing down, swimming around me. It was scaring me, the soft, whispery voices swimming in my head. _

_"H-hello?" I asked, shivering againist the cold, even if it was steaming hot._

_" Power..."_

_" Power? Hello?" I pawed around, still Amberpaw, not yet Amberfeather._

_" It's what you want." A patch of brown fur glittered maliciously at me._

_" I do?" I asked, stammering._

_Geez, Fallenpaw got all the attention. OF COURSE I WANT POWER AND STRENGTH!_

_" Listen to yourself, you want it, of course you do. Don't deny it! _

_Look at the soft power coursing through the veins in Fallenpaw, ask yourself, why is she going to be a warrior a few moons later than all, even though she is almost better than the leader? _

_Why does she go to the Leader's Den every sunrise?_

_ I__s she better than you? _

_Why does everyone pay attention to HER?_

_Why is everyone worried about her?_

_You **deserve**__attention!"_

_" N-no stop!" Amberpaw shouted, louder._

_A few more cats came to joined the crowd, _


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Amberfeather sat down and looked up at her sister, Fallenstar. She was sharing tongues with Featherheart, the medicine cat. They were whispering in low voices. Featherheart looked up at Fallenstar. No, this wouldn't work out.

" Is your sister still receiving visions?" Featherheart asked, looking into the silvery blue eyes of the leader.

" Yes.. The last one she had was a moon ago, though." Fallenstar replied, worried.

"... I heard she had one yesterday night." Featherheart whispered, his voice deep.

" What? She didn't tell me about it!" Fallenstar stood.

Amberfeather yowled suddenly, her short golden and white fur sprang up. Her molten amber eyes became slits as she hissed. A distant white head with powerful brown wings came oh so close.

It was less than a few hundred tail-lengths away.

The cats cleared a space as an eagle approached. The kits whimpered and scrambled back into the den.

It was closer...

" Mintpaw! Come back here!" Featherheart yowled at Mintpaw.

Mintpaw was the medicine cat's apprentice. Mintpaw had green, minty eyes and short white hair. He was deaf in one ear, because he was once an apprentice warrior. A fox surprised him and bitten and swiped at his ear, until it fell off. From then on, he couldn't hear, and being a apprentice warrior without an ear was dangerous.

He slowly looked about around.

" Come here... slowly." Fallenstar instructed, whispering.

Mintpaw slowly walked, looking up at the sky in wonder. He froze at the sight of the eagle. Sweat glistened on his face. He whimpered and scrambled slowly to Fallenstar. The eagle was way too close, he wouldn't be able to make it even with sprinting.

" RUN!" Amberfeather yowled, it didn't matter anymore, the eagle was too close.

By then, the clan cats were all hiding except the four.

Shadowrain purred at his leader, attracted to her silvery blue eyes. Oh, soon, she'll take him as her mate. He laughed, licking at his black fur. When RoseClan attacked them, and when Darkstar would attack her, he would jump in and protect her. Don't forget _Featherheart, _but it would be breaking the rules. His eyes became green slits, what if they did?

Sandmark couldn't stand it, his only kit would die. His whitish orange fur rippled with anger, his eyes became brown angry slits. He had nothing to lose, his beautiful mate was already killed by the same fox that ripped his son's ear off.

" NO!" Sandmark yowled in defiance and pushed Mintpaw away.

_Caw!_

Fallenstar's eyes widen, her long sandy colored fur stood up. With one, powerful leap, she pushed Sandmark away. She was dead, her flank was ripped apart and bleeding dark, red pools of blood. The eagle laid beside her, twitching yet unconscious , Sandmark missing his target and killing the eagle when Fallenstar pushed him away.

"... It was her 3rd life.." Scarletpool cried out, her face contorted in anger. Afterall, she was Fallenstar's best friend.

" And it can be the last, if she isn't healed!" Featherheart cried out at them. " Mintpaw! Bring Chervil, Cobwebs, and Marigold!"

There wasn't much of it left.

" Don't use... All... That on me..." Fallenstar coughed and breathed out.

" B-but.."

" The elders and kits are more important! Save... them!" she spit out blood, and went to the unconscious world.

All the warriors went to killed the eagle and cheered added the meat to the pitiful kill pile.

Together, they heaved Fallenstar up, and dragged her to her den. The warriors weaved the feathers into her bedding, and let her sleep. Featherheart disobeyed her orders and tended to her wounds.

Dewkit curiously peeked in the medicine den to find Mintpaw, and found something that was clinging on her short shimmering bluish gray fur. She considered about it, and since she was hungry, ate it.

She withered and convulsed in pain, screaming.

Featherheart shot straight up, and feared the worse, running tiredly to the sound.

" FEATHERHEART! MY KIT!" Mistpetal yowled fearfully.

Featherheart was tired, but kept running in fear... When he appeared there, Mistpetal was licking her kit's belly frantically, while her littermates, Petalkit, Rockkit, and Emberkit crowded worriedly around their shivering littermate.

" Oh no... I-It's Water Hemlock..." Featherheart continued, " There are only a few cures, but yarrow is most effective, b-but I don't have anything..."

" DO SOMETHING! Please! " Mistpetal cried out.

" Tormentil! Yes! Mintpaw, go find that!" Featherheart said out loud.

Mintpaw padded toward, careful of the herb. It had a faint scent instead of the usual sharp ,aromatic scent. He carefully crushed it and put it in Dewkit's mewling mouth. She convulsed it all up and moaned.

" Fallenstar..." Featherheart whispered to her, " Look... A sign."

It was in Dewkit's remains, a five watery black lines that were visible. They were dangerously black and casted a dark shadow, and suddenly, in front of them, it disappeared. Right afterwards, it rained, black dew drops.

" An omen... " Featherheart whispered.

" Yes, dark times are coming." the deputy, Stonedust murmured, his tail entwined with his full-bellied mate, Specklefeather.

Silverpelt dissapeared from the sight.

"What?!" Fallenstar yelped.

The full moon shone brightly, then started raining...


End file.
